


Guilty Conscience

by MochiKookie99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiKookie99/pseuds/MochiKookie99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the night after Emma returns to Storybrooke with Marian, and she finds out that she just destroyed the relationship between Regina and Robin Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Conscience

I lay underneath the covers shivering despite the comfortable warmth surrounding me. The sound of crickets outside is the only thing that broke the eerie midnight silence of the small town. Guilt is eating away at me. I am supposedly the savior, but all I do is, well, the exact opposite of saving. I always need to be rescued, always need help, I’m always weak. Not to mention the fact that I can’t even control my own powers! 

Everyone says with time I’ll get better, but so far time hasn't been very promising. Guilt – it’s all I feel. It pumps through my heart and gushes in my veins without a moment’s hesitation. This of course is all perfectly acceptable considering what I've done. I tore a person’s heart out. Not literally, but I might as well have. 

I sighed, thinking about the tiny handful of goals and expectations that I actually accomplished. While looking at my floor, reminiscing about my failures, I could see the small illuminated spot of moonlight that floated in through my window. The shadows of the trees outside blocked some of it creating silvery speckles that danced like fairies in the darkness when a breeze blew by. I scoffed and turned around so my back was facing the moonlight. 

Fairies, queens, kings, princesses, princes, trolls, giants, pirates… a couple years ago, these were all just stories, but now they’re my life. I shifted in bed again, trying to find a comfortable position, but abruptly stopped remembering that I shouldn't be comfortable. The names The Evil Queen and Regina played in my head over and over until it was just a dull noise that vibrated through my skull.

She was happy, she had changed, and she was no longer The Evil Queen. She was good, she wasn't a villain. She was starting a new life. She had found her true love and I ruined it. I took away her happiness, and broke her heart when she was trying so hard. Regina, poor Regina, I didn't mean it. I thought I was being the savior, I thought I was being good. I thought I was doing the right thing. In a way, I was doing the right thing, but in the end it wasn't very helpful at all.

I thought about my relationship with Hook. We only got together recently and now I don’t even know if I can look at him. How can I be allowed to be happy with my love when I just took away someone else’s? I remembered how Regina smiled whenever Robin was around. How every time she would see him her face would light up as if nothing else was nearly as important for that one moment.

A single tear slowly made its way down the side of my face. It slid down my cheek and dripped off my chin. As faces of my loved ones and friends flashed through my mind, I thought about everything I have done for them, everything I could do for them, and everything I can’t do for them. Through all of this – as I drifted into a sleep full of regrets, guilt, and pain – one sentence repeated itself in my head.

“You are not a savior.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first story, and I feel like it's kind of amateur. However I hope you guys enjoyed it! I tried my best to stay true to Emma's personality.


End file.
